Best Friends Plus More
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: Kiba falls head over heels for his best friend, will she return his feelings?


Best Friends

A young girl walked through the forest, finally leaving the safe haven she found after that terrible event.

'_my clan was once one of the most powerful clans in the world, but on night when we were all gathered for my ninth birthday celebration rouge ninja attacked us. We were caught off guard and didn't have time to attack back. There were so many of them. All the elders and adults were killed first. Us, kids, were thrown into the houses and they lit them on fire burning most in the houses. I was the only one that managed to escape. I tried to help some others, but the roof collapses on them. I was the only one that survived, I was the only Mizuki left in the world_,' the girl thought as she pushed back her long black hair that was streaked with white streaks everywhere, '_I, Ayaka Mizuki, am the sole survivor of the Mizuki Massacre.'_

This girl's eyes were black with blue swirls randomly about, anyone that saw theses eyes were instantly frozen with fear. She wore black shorts that reached her knees with a crimson dragon on the left side pants leg. A crimson long sleeve shirt clothed her curves; the sleeves resembled an elegant kimono. Black ninja shoes clothed her feet. Two katanas rested in their holsters upon her back; golden dragons climbed the handles. A small pack was in her arms holding the one treasure that never left her.

She was on a mission to the leaf, she wanted to be a ninja and there was nowhere else she rather stay than the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The Hokage alone knew that she was the only survivor and accepted her for what she was. He was expecting her this time and already placed her on Team 8 with a family friend, Kurenai Yuuhi, as the sensei.

The gates of Konaha came into view and Ayaka was glad she was almost there. As she pasted the gate the two ninja that ran the gate looked surprised at what they saw.

"Hang on, who are you?" they asked stopping Ayaka from going to the Hokage's.

"Ayaka Mizuki," Ayaka answered.

"No way," the one with his hair in front of his left eye breathed.

"If you will excuse me I have a meeting with the Hokage in a matter of minutes," Ayaka politely excused herself from the two ninja.

She held her head high, just like she had been taught ever since she was born, as she passed people that murmured about how she resembled a Mizuki, but they all were killed three years ago.

~STS~

Ayaka knocked on the door of the Hokage's office.

"Come in," came the voice o the old man Third.

She entered quickly with a smile when the Third looked up from the scroll he was studying. The third smiled when he saw her.

"Ah, you're early this time Ayaka," he commented.

"I know," she replied.

"Your team will be here in a little for you to meet. We have no open apartments, but I have arranged you to stay with a clan that has accepted you with open arms. They will be coming to pick you up shortly too," the Third explained.

"Alright I'll wait here for them," she replied.

The small pack in Ayaka's arms began to move about.

"What is that?" the Third asked knowing Ayaka sometimes had some weird things she brings along.

Ayaka smiled down at the pack before lifting the lid up and a small head of grey and white popped up.

"This is just Tacoma, you know my wolf pup. He's a bit bigger this time since the last time you saw him," Ayaka stated.

"That just made me feel all that much better about my desertion," the Third commented to himself.

"What?" Ayaka was confused.

"You'll see."

"Ok."

_Knock, knock_ six people and a dog entered the office.

Tacoma jumped from the Ayaka's lap and ran to the white dog that entered with the others.

"Tacoma, get over here and leave him alone," Ayaka ordered but the wolf pup wouldn't listen.

"A wolf pup, that's cool," the boy with a grey jacket that had fur lining the hood, sleeves, and bottom.

"Yeah, I just found him only a little while ago," Ayaka said bashfully, "his name is Tacoma."

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru," the boy introduced and the white dog barked at the mention of his name.

Kiba grinned at Ayaka.

"This is Ayaka Mizuki, the sole survivor of the Mizuki Massacre," the Third introduce.

"Ah, Mizuki clan, it's nice to finally meet the daughter of my old friend," the older woman with red triangles on her face.

"My mom told me about you Mrs. Inuzuka," Ayaka stated politely.

The two smiled to each other.

"Kurenai, it's been too long since I last saw you." Ayaka ran to give the black haired woman a hug.

"That it has," Kurenai replied as she hugged back.

"Let me introduce you to my team," she said with a smile, "you've already met Kiba."

"Yep." Kiba smirked.

"This is Shino Aburame," she said as she pointed at the black haired boy that wore a grey trench coat.

"Nice to meet you," he said in a mysterious voice.

Ayaka smiled at him.

"This is Hinata Hyuga," Kurenai introduced the blue haired female.

"P-pleasure," Hinata stuttered out.

"Nice to meet you all," Ayaka said with a smile and closed her eyes while she tilted her head.

"We'll start training together tomorrow," Kurenai instructed.

"Hai," Ayaka replied.

Kurenai, Shino and Hinata exited the Hokage's office.

"Well Ayaka, let's get home and get you settled in. maybe we can give you some pointers in training Tacoma too," Mrs. Inuzuka stated.

"Ok." Ayaka smiled before waving at the Hokage.

"I think we're going to be the best of friends," Kiba said as he walked down the road next to Ayaka.

"Maybe, only time will tell."

The two watched as their puppies ran in front of them playing along.

Turns to More

Over six years time Kiba and Ayaka grew very close and today was a very special day for Ayaka. It was their five year anniversary, yes five long years of dating.

"Come on Kiba, just ask her," Naruto said as they all sat by the training grounds watching their girls train.

"I will when I'm ready," Kiba replied as he watched his soul mate laugh when Sakura was mauled by a certain grey and white wolf.

"Well that will be in a few more years," Neji commented.

"Will not, I'll just wait for training to be done." Kiba's hands were shaking so bad he almost dropped the box in his hand.

"Nope, you're gonna tell her right now," Shino said as he dragged his friend over to the girls.

"Ayaka," he called, "Kiba has something to ask you."

"What do you need, Kiba?" Ayaka asked looking into his wild eyes.

"Um, well, you see, I…Ayaka, you've lived in Konaha for six years now and for five of those you have been with me and I wanted to know if you…..wanted to be with me for the rest of our lives, will you marry me?" he stumbled out as he got on one knee.

"Yes!" Ayaka practically yelled as she tackled Kiba into a hug.

Akamaru and Tacoma joining them by licking their faces, Ayaka laughed as Tacoma licked her face.

"I love you," Kiba whispered into her ear.

"I love you too."

Kiba pulled Ayaka into a deep kiss as their friends laughed with relief and excitement.


End file.
